New Direction
by anyway the wind blows
Summary: History repeats itself, but not in the way you'd imagine. She's the head cheerleader, conceited and sure of herself on the outside. But on the inside, she was something so much more – simply waiting for someone to bring that out.


**Summary: **History repeats itself, but not in the way you'd imagine. She's the head cheerleader, conceited and sure of herself on the outside. But on the inside, she was something so much more – simply waiting for someone to bring that out.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at Glee, and I hope I do the characters justice. This is going to be Puck/Quinn with a hint of Finn/Quinn and Finn/Rachel. Please review; I take compliments and criticism pretty well. Also, if you have any ideas or something you'd like to see please feel free to let me know in a review. This first chapter is short, but the following ones will be longer, promise. I hope you enjoy!

_**New Direction**_

Q: Will you meet me at the game?

F: I wouldn't miss it.

Quinn Fabray stood in the girl's locker room, putting her hair up in a pony tail and slipping on her maroon cheerleading uniform and sighing with satisfaction because it fit with ease. It was the first football game of her senior year in college, and they were cheering in a city four hours away from her hometown in Lima, Ohio.

Excited shouts erupted from the school hallway, which meant the football players were already out of the locker room by now. Soon Quinn would be the only one left in the building and the last out- she was already the only girl still getting changed. She could imagine what the other cheerleaders were saying about her now. "_She's so slow." "You don't think she got lost on her way to the field, do you?" _

They could joke all they want. Quinn didn't care. She was the head cheerleader and they wouldn't start without her; if they did, it wouldn't be the same, couldn't be. She was cocky, she was conceited and sure of herself, she was the head bitch in charge - on the outside anyway. On the inside she was insecure and moody just like anyone else.

She didn't want it to be like this. Though she wanted to be the girl everyone looked up to, she didn't want to be the girl that everyone parted the hallways for – in high school she thought it was because they envied her because she was popular and really pretty, but now she knew it was because everyone was _scared_ of her. Scared that she'd embarrass someone in front of all their friends.

And the thing was, she wasn't always mean to people. She would draw attention to people sometimes, laugh at them, but she did have a heart. Somehow, everyone knew about her reputation. You'd think everyone in college would have matured by now and start acting like adults – and Quinn would deny that to anyone who asked. College was simply high school in disguise. Everyone still slept around, and there was more drinking involved. And because the one thing Quinn _was_ confident about was her Christianity, she didn't drink.

"_Quinn?_" She froze. Someone was knocking on the locker room door. "Quinn, are you alive?"

She bit her lip and snapped, "Yes, _Finn_."

"The game's starting."

"I'll be right out."

Turning to look at herself one more time in the mirror, she felt her stomach turn. She didn't usually get nervous, but she had a bad feeling about tonight and she wasn't sure why. Maybe she got nervous at every first-game-of-the-season, she couldn't remember. Or maybe it was because Finn would be there.

She made her way out of the locker room, and Finn walked her out to the field until he had to go sit in the bleachers. The football game seemed to pass in a blur to her. They were losing, so what was the point anyway?

"It's only half time, it'll be okay," a girl said to her. Quinn just nodded. She felt sick, and she knew it wasn't just from the nerves. She was past that, maybe even anxious. She could feel Finn's eyes on her, and she looked up and saw that he was worried. She smiled but it wasn't convincing.

When she turned around, she realized that Finn didn't have that look on his face because of Quinn. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that behind her a hundred feet was Mr. Schuester. They hadn't seen him since high school, but he was too far away from her and probably hadn't even seen her. He walked farther away, up to a five or six year old girl. Quinn wanted to go over there to him, but the rest of the cheerleaders wanted to practice before the game started back.

Finn was walking over to her, and she smiled and told him she needed to go practice. "Haven't you been practicing for months?"

She grimaced. "Yes, and sometimes you can forget everything you've practiced when you're under pressure. You should know what that's like."

"Yeah, I know what's that like," he said mostly to himself since Quinn wasn't listening. "I'll, uh, see you after the game," he called to her, heading back to the bleachers.

And on his way back, he was going to stop and ask Mr. Schuester what he was doing, but he managed to overhear some of his conversation and he stopped, furrowing his brows at the resemblance. "Are you here alone?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes. My mom doesn't know I'm here, but it's okay. I was looking for someone and I think you might can help me -" She smiled. "My name's Beth."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Sorry there was no Puck in this; I'll get into that soon. Next chapter will most likely be a flashback chapter.


End file.
